


Love somebody, zutto ai wo matte, matte

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Confrontations, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Tegoshi no se sentía tranquilo.Hace unos días tenía una extraña sensación. Como si hubiera algo malo, algo que no podía nombrar con claridad.Lo había pensado durante mucho tiempo, y finalmente había llegado a cabo de la cuestión.Había algo malo con Koyama.
Relationships: Koyama Keiichiro/Tegoshi Yuya, Masuda Takahisa/Tegoshi Yuya
Kudos: 2





	Love somebody, zutto ai wo matte, matte

**Love somebody, zutto ai wo matte, matte**

**(Querer a alguien, y mientras tanto esperas, esperas)**

Tegoshi no se sentía tranquilo.

Hace unos días tenía una extraña sensación. Como si hubiera algo malo, algo que no podía nombrar con claridad.

Lo había pensado durante mucho tiempo, y finalmente había llegado a cabo de la cuestión.

Había algo malo con Koyama.

Le había tomado un poco de tiempo para darse cuenta, y eso lo puso incómodo. Si hubiera pasado algo con Masuda lo habría realizado pronto, habría ido a pedirle que pasara, atormentándolo hasta que no se hubiera rendido.

Lo habría notado si se hubiera tratado de Shige, porque Shige se lo habría dejado notar.

Lo habría notado si hubiera sido Ryo, _todo el mundo_ lo habría notado, porque cuando algo pasaba con Nishikido, se hacía aún menos simpático.

Y lo habría notado también si se hubiera tratado de Yamapi, quien se hacía más callado de lo normal, dejando de hablar y empezando a andar por ahí con un aire fúnebre.

Con Keiichiro estaba diferente.

Porque él siempre se esforzaba mucho; se esforzaba de sonreír, se esforzaba de ser siempre alegre, se esforzaba de hablar también cuando no tenía ganas, como si el silencio que había de vez en cuando en las greenrooms lo molestara.

Y ahora Tegoshi se daba cuenta, esas sonrisas, esas palabras, esa alegría, no podían ser sinceras, porque cuando se giraba, cuando pensaba que nadie lo estuviera mirando, estaba como si Koyama se apagara.

Eso lo molestaba, y no sabía por qué; seguro que él era alguien a quien le gustaba tener el control, y no le gustaba para nada no saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de los demás.

Que fuera real preocupación o sólo curiosidad, ahora que había visto esas sombras en la cara de Keiichiro, no tenía éxito de no pensar en lo que las había causado.

Esa tarde había tenido la ocasión perfecta para hablarle: después de las grabaciones, Massu había tenido que irse rápido por el rodaje de su drama, y lo mismo había tenido que hacer Yamashita.

Kato había desvanecido pronto, sin dar una explicación sobre donde estuviera yendo, y Ryo tenía compromisos con los Kanjani8.

Establecido eso, Yuya se había girado hacia el mayor de ellos con una sonrisa abierta, una de las de que estaba difícil escaparse. 

“Todos tienen compromisos, Kei-chan, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?” le había preguntado, en el aire de quien no iba a aceptar una respuesta negativa.

Koyama lo había mirado unos segundos, como si en su mente estuviera evaluando la propuesta.

Al final pareció no encontrar excusas para rechazar, y asintió.

“Porque no, Tesshi.” había murmurado, y luego le había sonreído. “Claro que pagas tú.” había añadido, y Tegoshi había visto como su expresión, otra vez, pareciera finta.

En cuanto notado, no podía evitar de pensarlo, sintiéndose otra vez culpable para no haberlo visto antes.

“Eres tú el senpai, Kei. Pagas tú.” había contestado.

Iba a jugar su juego, si era lo que el mayor quería.

Al menos por ahora.

~

Estaban sentados en un bar de Akasaka hace más que media hora, y ambos tenían todavía sus cervezas frente a sí. 

Tegoshi no la había tomado como una buena señal.

Habían hablado de esto y aquello, y él había seguido esperado la ocasión buena para empezar el discurso que quería hacerle, pero se había dado cuenta que se no se hubiera apresurado, podría haber esperado eternamente, sin que el momento llegara.

“Kei-chan.” le había dicho en algún punto, aprovechando de un instante de silencio.

“¿Qué, Yuya?” le preguntó el mayor, al levantar las cejas.

“No, debería ser yo a preguntarte qué. Pasa algo contigo, Keiichiro, y no trates de fingir que no sea así, porque no voy a creerlo.” le dijo, en aire serio y decidido a no dejarse engañar por sus sonrisas.

Koyama se quedó quieto un momento, probablemente reflexionando sobre cuanto habría sido sabio mentir en esa circunstancia.

Al final, de todas formas, suspiró.

“No es nada terrible, Tegoshi. Ni incurable. Sólo estoy un poco deprimido, sólo tengo que esperar que pase.” murmuró, bajando los ojos a la mesa frente a sí.

El menor seguía mirándolo fijo, sin darle tregua.

“No me lo creo, Keiichiro. ¿Hace cuánto estás así? ¿Semanas? Creo que te está tomando mucho para que pase, pues... puede ser que descargarte te ayude.” el tono enojado con que había empezado la frase había desvanecido, se había hecho más tierno, porque de hecho él no tenía derechos de exigir de saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Koyama.

No quería seguir haciendo el mimado, sólo quería saber por qué su amigo fuera tan melancólico.

El mayor, sin embargo, pareció enfadarse; su expresión, normalmente relajada, se tendió.

“Exactamente, Yuya. Estoy así hace semanas. ¿Por qué decidiste de hablarme _ahora_?” preguntó, en tono de desafío, sin dejarlo responder. “Porque no te habías dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Porque a nadie le importa de Koyama, que siempre está bien. No es necesario preocuparse por él, seguro que va cuidarse solo.” le atacó, y luego se puso en pie y se fue hacia el mostrador para pagar.

Tegoshi se había quedado mirando el asiento, ahora vacío, frente a sí. Se había salido los ojos, con una expresión asombrada en la cara.

Le tomó un poco para reaccionar, levantarse y seguir el mayor, que mientras tanto se estaba dirigiendo afuera del bar.

Lo alcanzó, y le cogió un brazo. No hizo mucha fuerza, pero fue suficiente: Koyama se paró, respirando hondo antes de girarse.

“Disculpa, Yuya. Pero, de verdad, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie. Estoy de malo humor, es verdad, pero... en serio, no hay nada de que tengas que preocuparte.” le dijo, en voz exasperada.

Tegoshi se mordió un labio.

Veía en los ojos del amigo la petición de dejarlo ser. Podía percibir sus ganas de irse, en ese instante, de no estar obligado a enfrentar esa conversación.

Pero él _odiaba_ rendirse.

Cerró brevemente los ojos, maldiciéndose.

“Kei-chan...” murmuró, acercándose a él para que fueran más discretos. “Lo siento que no me di cuenta antes. Tienes razón, estoy tan acostumbrado a verte alegre que no lo vi, y me disculpo por eso. Pero ahora estoy aquí, soy tu amigo, y si tienes un problema...” empezó a decir, pero el mayor lo paró.

“¡Esto es el problema, Tegoshi!” dijo, en alta voz. Se miró alrededor, suspirando, y bajó el tono. “El problema es que estás aquí para escucharme. El problema es que eres mi amigo. Y que eres la última persona con quien quiero hablar de esto.” siseó, mirándolo en aire severo.

El menor frunció el entrecejo.

Estaba sorpresa, no sabía qué pensar de la afirmación de Koyama.

Cuando se hubo más o menos recuperado, le cogió una muñeca, tirándolo de vuelta dentro al bar.

Se sentaron a la misma mesa, y Tegoshi se asomó hacia él, tratando de controlar el volumen de la voz.

“¿Qué quiere decir ‘la última persona’? ¿Qué te hice?” preguntó, sintiéndose herido y enojado por sus palabras.

Koyama suspiró. Bajó los ojos, como si no pudiera mirarlo.

“Yuya... de verdad, es inútil que hable contigo.” trató otra vez, pero en su voz había algo de resignación, porque sabía de haber ido demasiado allá para que el menor decidiera de dejarlo en paz.

“Deja decidir a mí si es inútil.” contestó Yuya, rápido.

Vio a Keiichiro agitarse en la silla, cambiando posición de las piernas y de los brazos como si no tuviera éxito de sentirse cómodo.

Estaba tenso, y Tegoshi quería saber la razón.

“Eres la última persona con quien quiero hablar de eso porque es para ti que estoy así, Yuya.” murmuró al final, suspirando.

El menor no pareció entender, y siguió mirándolo en aire interrogativo.

“¿Por mi culpa? ¿Y que hice para hacerte estar de esta manera?” preguntó, en tono de acusación. Koyama le echó un vistazo enojado, irritado para haber sido malinterpretado.

“No _por tu culpa_ , _para_ ti. Son dos cosas diferentes.” explicó, y suspiró otra vez, antes de volver a hablar. “Estoy enamorado de ti, Yuya.” declaró al final, teniendo éxito de mirarlo en los ojos, finalmente.

Tegoshi se calló.

Siguió mirándolo porque no podía moverse, aunque el instinto le dijera que ya no quería hacerlo, que no quería ver esa mirada, que no era sabio hacerlo.

Se habría esperado todo.

Le pasaba a menudo de herir los a su alrededor sin darse cuenta.

Hablaba mucho, y no a todos le gustaba lo que decía.

Se habría esperado de oírle decir a Koyama que estaba enfadado con él porque de alguna manera lo había hecho estar mal, porque había dicho algo que lo había ofendido, o algo así.

Se habría esperado todo, pero eso no.

_Estoy enamorado de ti._

Yuya creía de ser una persona racional.

 _Estoy enamorado de ti_... no ‘me enamoré de ti’. Eso implicaba que no se trataba de algo recién.

Pensó en las semanas pasadas.

Pensó en Masuda y en él, en como hubieran finalmente dicho a los demás de su relación.

En como Koyama hubiera empezado a estar más y más melancólico, cada día que pasaba.

Tenía sentido, y se maldijo por no haberlo pensado antes.

Cerró brevemente los ojos, y luego volvió a mirarlo.

“Yo... Kei, no sé qué decirte.” admitió, con una humildad en el tono que estaba seguro de no haber tenido nunca.

El mayor le sonrió, de manera amarga.

“No tienes que decirme nada, Yuya. Soy yo que no debería habértelo dicho. Sólo es que...” hesitó, como si no supiera si continuar o no. “Sólo que cuando Massu y tú nos dijisteis de vosotros, me sentí inútil. Porque nunca tuve éxito de decirte como me sentía, como si fuera demasiado tarde ya. Porque él y tú os conocéis hace mucho más tiempo que nosotros, pero yo creo que te entendí... _mejor_. Que puedo quererte más que él. Yo soy el único que puede ver lo que hay detrás tu armadura de hielo, Yuya.” terminó, en voz más y más débil.

Tegoshi frunció el entrecejo, serio.

“Takahisa me quiere, Kei. Y sabe cómo soy.” contestó, defensivo.

El mayor sacudió la cabeza.

“No. Él te acepta por lo que eres. Acepta tus caprichos, acepta tus histerismos sin justificaciones, acepta tu carácter. Pero está seguro que tú seas sólo esto. Yo _sé_ qué no hay sólo eso en ti, Yuya. Sé qué eres mejor de lo que muestras, siempre lo vi en las pequeñas cosas. Yo...” se calló, y Tegoshi entendió que no iba a seguir.

Se quedó en silencios unos minutos, sin tener éxito de parar el cerebro ni un momento.

Conocía a Keiichiro hace años.

Siempre habían sido amigos, porque era imposible no quedarse bien con Kei, también por alguien con su carácter.

Ese carácter que, según él, no estaba hecho sólo de lados negativos.

Tegoshi nunca había visto lados positivos. Estaba consciente de sus defectos, y oírse decir que no había sólo eso en él lo hacía sentir... extraño.

Pero Kei no se equivocaba. Masuda lo quería como era, pero nunca había visto más en él de lo que mostraba.

Y Tegoshi, ¿Cómo podía exigir que lo hiciera, si tampoco él podía?

Miró a Koyama en los ojos, y dentro de sí sabía de tener una respuesta sin deberlo pensar mucho.

Sabía qué en una ocasión diferente, en un momento más apropiado, tal vez podría haberse enamorado de él.

Podría haberse dejado amar, porque era muy bueno en eso.

Pero había tomado su elección.

Y sabía qué, aunque lamentara herir a Kei, no podía no pensar en la cara de Masuda, en la manera como lo hacía sentir feliz, sin esfuerzo.

Sólo tenía que tomar el primer paso, y no dejar ir la mano que tenía en ese momento.

Masuda había sido el primero a darle la mano, y aunque esforzándose Tegoshi no tenía éxito de imaginar una diferente.

“Kei...” empezó, pero el mayor lo paró con un gesto.

“No quiero una respuesta, Yuya, porque no te pedí nada. Te habría ahorrado también de hacerte tener piedad para mí, pero te recuerdo que fuiste tú que insististe.” hizo una sonrisa tardada. “Ya te lo dije, y de alguna manera no lamento que sepas lo que siento. Pero no te preocupes para mí, me acostumbre a la idea que tú...” se mordió un labio. “Que entre tú y yo no pueda pasar nada. No digo que no estoy mal por eso, sólo que es una idea que es ya parte de mí.” se levantó de la mesa. “Lo siento, Yuya.” terminó, aumentando la culpa del menor, la idea que tuviera que ser él a disculparse por un amor que Tegoshi no podía devolver.

Se puso en pie él también, acercándose a Kei, titubeando un poco.

“Gracias, Kei-chan. No te devuelvo, pero... estoy feliz que en el mundo haya alguien que piensa que sea una persona mejor de la que mostro.” le dijo, en aire serio.

El mayor sonrió, a punto de darle una palmadita en el hombro, pero luego cambió idea.

“Si tuvieras que tener dudas sobre ti mismo, sabes con quien hablar.” contestó, con una sonrisa más sincera que las precedentes.

Tegoshi rio bajo.

“Si me conoces tan bien como dices, sabes muy bien que no va a pasar.”

Koyama se encogió de hombros.

“Voy a esperar.” dijo, girándose y saliendo del bar.

Yuya lo saludó con la mano, aunque Keiichiro se dio apenas cuenta.

No lo siguió, el instinto le dijo de no hacerlo.

Sabía qué Koyama no estaba bien.

De todas formas, estaba confiado. Se había mostrado mucho más fuerte de lo que habría creído.

Mucho mejor que él, aunque Koyama pensara diferentemente.

Sintió un velo de melancolía dentro de él, hasta que se acordó de las razones que le habían hecho tomar esa decisión.

Pensó en Masuda, en su sonrisa, en cómo se sentía tranquilo cuando estaba con él.

Nunca iba a dejar su mano.


End file.
